


Human Connection

by firestodust



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestodust/pseuds/firestodust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles tends to lash out at people with his dirty mouth and suggestive innuendos, but it's often because he knows it makes people uncomfortable so they keep their distance from him. Yet he finds himself struggling to maintain this distance with Kamui lately. This was becoming a problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably place this happening between A and S support.

"Niles?" the back of Kamui's knees hit the frame of his bed and he found himself falling onto the mattress with a light bounce. He barely had time to register what in the world has gotten into the outlaw when he felt the mattress dip as another weight joined his on the bed.

He felt his wrists being held over his head. Niles hovered above him with an unreadable, dark expression in his face. "Let's forego with the formalities and head straight to the main course, shall we? Isn't that why you invited me over? Alone. In your quarters."

Kamui discovered that the grip on his hands were not exactly as firm as it probably should be. If Niles' intentions were to actually hold him down. 

Days turned to weeks into months that he had gotten to speak and get to know the enigmatic retainer under his brother's charge. They had been fighting side by side so well together and dare he hoped, understood each other a little better.

_Niles was not going to hurt him,_ not like this. Kamui firmly believed so, and so he slowly opened his eyes, meeting the stormy gaze above him framed by ghost white hair. All the tension had left his body by now and Kamui merely stared, waiting to see what his next move was. Now that Niles had him where he wanted him.

When the outlaw made no move to proceed or to climb off him, Kamui dared to ask, "Did something happen today? You seem a little out of sorts."

Niles visibly flinched, " _Why_... would you care so much?"

"Why wouldn't I? When you're looking at me with such a pained face.." Kamui's hands slipped from his grasp fairly easily and he was gently cupping his face with both hands.

"Heh. More of your trust building sessions..?" Niles let out a self-depreciating laugh,  but allowed Kamui to run his fingers through his hair and letting him gently caress the contours of his cheek, the bridge of his nose, his jaw. Then, Niles felt him tug him down until he was pressing his cheek against Kamui's shirtfront, and arms that wrapped around his torso in an embrace.

Niles closed his eye for a moment, hearing the steady hearbeat, feeling that gentle warmth encasing him, the soap smell that indicated he'd just been from the baths, gods. It was so very intimate. Niles was pretty sure he wasn't into intimate. He originally intended to scare him, to see that look of disgust on his face directed at him. But Lord Kamui was too good, for someone as sullied as he. Why he wanted to share this warmth with someone as tainted and broken was beyond something he could wrap his head around.

What did Kamui get from this.. this friendship.. this relationship.. if one could call it that, _nothing_. He gained absolutely nothing.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like it. Just stay with me like this until you've calmed down." came the gentle coaxing, it would be nice.. Niles thought, if he could just stay like this forever.

_As if that would happen._ The thought sobered him enough and Niles finally makes a move to remove himself from the compromising position. He settled to sit on the edge of the bed instead. "Hm. Earlier today, I accompanied Odin and Laslow to the nearby village for some supplies, if you remember."

"Go on.." Kamui pulled himself up enough to sit cross-legged next to him.

Niles ran into someone from his past. The man had recognized him but was accompanied with his wife pregnant with child.They merely crossed gazes but Niles didn't make a move to acknowledge him. The street urchin he once knew had moved to the countryside and seemed to have his life together now. Which would have been great if it weren't for the fact that...

By late noon, Niles had discovered that the same man had followed him to a more deserted part of the public market. He was approached and propositioned for old time's sake and all that rubbish.

"...So what did you do?" Kamui asked.

Niles smirked, peering at him from under thin lashes, before he pinched Kamui's nose between his fingers. "That's enough story time and time for bed for the _little Prince_." coining Xander's affectionate name for him.

When the prince pouted, Niles decided to humor him, "What do you think I did?"

"Pulled out your dagger and told him, that's the only thing he's getting in his mouth?" 

Niles couldn't take it, and laughed.  "Now who taught a sweet thing like you to speak with a filthy mouth like that." 

"I wonder if it's the company I keep." Kamui's smile spoke of barely concealed mischief.

" _So cheeky_.. I didn't think I was rubbing off you that much." Niles tapped the tip of Kamui's nose in mock reprimand. "Although... can't say I'm entirely opposed to the idea. You can rub off me as much as you like. Hehehe.. _ow_ -" He got a light shove on the shoulder for all it was worth. 

"If you must know.. yes, I turned the dastard away. I may be many things, but home wrecker is not one of them." 

The expression on Kamui's face was one of fondness. "Thank you for opening up to me, Niles. I feel like I understand you even more now."

There was just no winning this one. Niles inwardly admitted defeat. And yet it didn't feel like he lost at all. "I should be the one thanking you. And.. about earlier... I'd appreciate it if we ah, forgot about that little sordid detail and.. maybe start over."

"There's nothing to forgive."

The mischievous smirk returned, "In that case, you don't mind continuing where we left off?"

"Good night, Niles." Kamui chuckled. It was getting late and they had an early morning ahead of them tomorrow. It wouldn't do well for either to be sleep deprived in the face of battle. And he'd have some explaining to do to Leo. Even if Niles did claim he was a night owl, Kamui was not. Leo's deduction skills were a force to be reckoned with and he'd rather not get Niles into too much trouble.

"Good night, Lord Kamui," he said to him in return, leaning languidly against his door frame. "I hope we can have another one of these... _stimulating_ chats again."

"Of course, anytim..." Kamui's voice trailed off as Niles dipped his head forward without warning, and he felt something soft and unexpected pressed against his cheek. Followed by a barely audible, but distinct sound of a chaste peck.

The outlaw withdrew, casting him one last thoughtful tilt of his lips, "Sweet dreams." before taking his leave.

Kamui's fingers immediately went to his left cheek where traces of warmth lingered. When it finally dawned on him what just happened, his face up to his ears instantly flushed deep red.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Niles got some payback. :P


End file.
